Izuna
Izuna (イズナ) is a character in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He is a fox spirit who was exiled to another plane of existence called The Backyard. First appearing as a voice in Sol and Sin's head when they are attacked by a mysterious new enemy, he teaches Sol about the new enemy (which also acts as a tutorial in the game) and later travels with Sol and Sin on their journey. Character Design Izuna is also the one to teach Sol Badguy and Sin how to use the tactics of the Ghost and Master Ghost system in the game as well. Most fans believe Izuna's looks were taken off of Slayer, though this is not likely because in various interviews with Daisuke Ishiwatari, he exclaims that Izuna along with Valentine, Dr. Paradigm, and Sin are all new children (creations) of his. Gallery [[Izuna/Image Gallery|'Izuna's Image Gallery']] Personality Despite having a keen sense of observation, he seems aloof on the surface, so you can’t read him. He holds true to his motto “Go with the flow”, and he finds it important to spend time and share happiness with friends rather than by oneself. But don’t get him wrong; he is by no means an easy-going person. Story Background He claims to be a non-human that resided in the Backyard. No one knows where he was born, but his tender manner and Japanese sword do not fit him together; it shows that he has a long past behind him, maybe because he was born in a world of information, but his manner of speech seems to be a mesh of various backgrounds, creating a hybrid dialect. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' After Sol defeats the Vizuel a voice introduced himself as Izuna, a resident of the backyard. Izuna told Sin and Sol that the Vizuel were seeking out and destroying gears. Their main area of interest was the kingdom of Illyria. Izuna through a series of warp gates would take the pair to Illyria. When Sin was captured by Valentine, she set some barriers that couldn't be breaked by conventional magic or strength. Fortunately Izuna beign an habitant of the Backyard is very familiar with this kind of barrier, then he proposed to destroy all of them displaying all his abilities. With Sin saved and after an encounter with the Gear Maker, Izuna, Sol and Dr. Paradigm went to the Backyard to put an end to Valentine's plan, but she was tired of their intervention and showed her first emotion... frustration, the Valentine transform herself into a big gear. But in than moment Sin appears and told Sol that they were going to stop Valentine while he stabilizes the Cube. Izuna, Sin and Paradigm fought a hard battle against Valentine but in the end Sol was able to stabilize the Cube. But due to her failure Valentine transform herself once again into a huge gear and attempt to close the entrance to the Backyard. Izuna, Sin and Paradigm could escape in time, but Sol decides to stay and put an end to Valentine's rampage. Guilty Gear Vastedge XT Izuna and his mate, Nekomata, make a brief appearance where they are traveling the countryside selling magical seeds. Izuna also offers Sol and Sin some information about the location of the Senga. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- Though he does not make an appearance, he is mentioned by Sol and Paradigm, with Sol postulating the idea of using Izuna's Dimensional Traversal magic to teleport to Ariels' location. However, Paradigm states that he hasn't been able to contact Izuna in a while, which he speculates may be due to the Universal Will. Gameplay See: Izuna's Tribe Powers & Abilities Despite his pacifistic and aloof nature, he is an incredibly skilled swordsman and possesses vast magical abilities and knowledge that exceeds the standard system of Magic. He can also teleport to almost any place within his range, which is intercontinental, and can do so with several people at once. Sol has stated that such a feat is nearly impossible to accomplish on one's own and normally requires the combined power of several hundred mages to achieve. He was also regarded as so dangerous that Ariels herself opted to confront and seal him to prevent his intervention. Musical Themes *'Hiruandan (Useless as a Lantern at Noon)' - Guilty Gear 2: Overture Character Quotes See: [[Izuna/Quotes|'Izuna Quotes']] References and Allusions ... Trivia External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Youkai Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Masters